runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dragon Emerald
or (either one) *High Ranged level may be helpful |items = *Runes *Knife *Tinderbox or any hatchet (either one) *Planks *Chisel *Pure essence *Shark *Spade }} Starting Go to Edgeville and talk to Oziach, he will tell you about a new dragon menace. After you finish talking to him he will say something about a dragon emerald that is a key to the dragons lair. Go to Draynor and talk to the Wise Old Man, he will say he has one but it is damaged. Ask him where he got one, he says only if you pass a quiz: 1. What level does it take to wear a skillcape? A. 50 B. 75 C. 99 D. 100 2. Who is the strongest of all dragons? A. Elvarg B. King Black Dragon C. Iron dragon D. Red dragon 3. How many colours of party hats are there? A. 6 B. 4 C. 15 D. There is no such thing as a party hat (Note: Once you say D he will tell you to get out and than you will appear in Wizards' Tower) 4. Which one of these Skill capes are NEVER trimmed? A. Slayer cape B. Quest cape C. Coin cape D. Hp cape 5.Which one of these is the best ranger gear? A. Green D'hide B. Armadyl C. Blue D'hide D. Black D'Hide (Note: Strangely, Armadyl is the wrong answer considering it has the highest range bonus.) Once you get them all right he will give you a map and a key. The map says: "You've proven your wisdom, mortal, so maybe you hold the power needed to enter the portal beneath the wizardly tower." Go to the Wizards' Tower and in the basement you will see a portal (only if you have 66 Magic). Once you enter it your map will change and say: Down5, left3, up9, left5, down2, right1, dig. Than you will have a magic potion. Once again your map changes saying "Yek eht no noitop ruoy esu", which switched around spells. Use your potion on the key. The key changes and so does the map. The map reads: "Apart from the rest, this place is the best, since this town's exchange is where things arrange." The clue refers to Varrock. Go there with the map and the key. The map changes to: "Once you walk that key makes a ring. It my fit in a magical door near a king." Once in the king's room you will see a door which with the key is visible. Go in and you will arrive in a Black and whitish version of Varrock. Walk up and talk to Surok Magis. Ask him about the emerald, he will start to attack you! He has 61 Combat with 100 hp. He can hit up to 12 with magic and 8 with close combat. Once he is at 5 hp he will stop and update your map (For it does not update any more in this new Varrock). The new map says: "I do believe you have something in the exchange!" QUEST NOT YET COMPLETED!